Song as Old as Rhyme
by alescenia
Summary: Another retelling of Beauty and the Beast. For right now, it will be similar to the original, though it should change as the story progresses. Rating might go up.


**Author's Note: This is going to be my first story, so reviews and ideas are definitely welcome! This first chapter kind of follows the traditional story, and is kind of short, but it'll get better!**

Lightning flashed across the velvet sky, illuminating a decrepit fortress of stone in the midst of a sea of trees. Crumbling walls were no longer sufficient to keep out the ever-intruding vegetation, and a few worn statues were the only guardians of a rusting gate. The courtyard had fallen into disrepair years before, and what had once been a bustling _maison_ was now a relic of glorious days long past. Only a few lights could be seen, and their wavering glow did little to keep the darkness of the storm at bay.

At one of the windows stood a lonely figure, outlined by the quavering light of a candle. Belle strained her eyes against the pelting rain, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the home she had lost. She could almost make out a faint glow towards the bottom of the valley, and her heart ached when she thought of the warm village tucked up against the storm. She yearned for the company of her father, for her carefree days of perfect innocence. If only she had cherished her time, rather than spent it curled up among her many books! Belle shook her head, trying unsuccessfully to banish thoughts of home. _What I wouldn't give to return my old life! But there's no use in thinking such pointless thoughts. I am never going to see Papa again, and I just have to get accept it._ Even as she tried to convince herself that all would be fine, she could feel her heart breaking. With a heavy heart, Belle forced herself to turn away from the window and crawl into bed. She would need her strength for the morrow, but for now she could show a little weakness. Belle blew out the candle, and cried.

Sun filtered in through the murky windows, casting stripes of light across Belle's motionless form. Deep sleep had wiped the cares from her face, leaving her with the vulnerable look of a small child. As the rays of light fell on her face, Belle stirred, arms stretching out above her head. With a sleepy smile on her face, she began to rise, but her face quickly transformed to one of confusion. The room she had awakened in was not one to which she was accustomed, and it took her a few seconds to remember her reason for being there. She fell back into bed with a thud as her memories returned, and she turned to stifle a groan in her pillow. What she had hoped was a horrible dream had turned out to be true: she was still captive to a horrid Beast, locked in his castle and subject to his every whim.

Belle was still in bed, trying not to succumb to despair, when a loud rapping on her door arrested her thoughts. "Go away," she sobbed, hoping in vain that she would be left in peace. When the knocking continued incessantly, she shrieked her demand again. "I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!" The sound suddenly stopped, and Belle barely had time to wrap a blanket around herself before the heavy door slammed open.

Framed by the door stood a hideous creature, some revolting mix of man and beast. Golden fur covered every inch of its body, peeking out from behind shirt and breeches, spreading from the clawed feet to curling horns atop its head. Dark eyes glared above a menacing scowl as the Beast thundered in, voice raised in absolute fury.

"You _dare_ to defy me?!" The thundering voice echoed through the silent room as Belle tried to regain her composure. Determined brown eyes bore into him in blatant boldness, serving only to anger the Beast further. "I am Master of this castle, and will be treated as such. _A mere scrap of a girl will not disobey me_!" He stormed to her bedside; rough paws tossing her down to the floor. Belle could only flinch in terror at the petrifying spectacle before her, and half raised her arms in a feeble attempt to stop the blow that she knew would not be long in coming. It took a few long minutes before she realized that the expected pain had not surfaced, and she quickly risked a glance upwards. Feral eyes continued to bore into her, as the Beast held a jagged claw against her neck. "Remember your promise: your servitude for your father's life. Do not tempt me to break my word." With a slam of the door and click of a lock, he was gone, leaving behind a sobbing Belle.


End file.
